


Gem of the Sea

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Murder, F/F, Friendship, Kissing, au where Aoi and Akira didn't leave the streets and grew up homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Aoi makes a great discovery, something out of legends and fairytales, something feared by manfolk. A mermaid. And a very pretty one.





	Gem of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> They are! So cuuute!! I seriously could not resist on making a fic for these two, wow I only knew Miyu for one episode but if something happened to her- oh wait it did... well Aoi will kick butt for gf so it's all good.  
> This fic's setting is basically canon except Aoi and Akira are still homeless and Miyu is a mermaid.
> 
> Thank you Themidnightsky for beta-ing and literally telling me to die jhfv  
> Hope y'all enjoy! ~

Aoi pants, running through the small roads, between the stone houses. It was still possible to hear the heavy footsteps of the guards and that annoyed Aoi more than anything. Her luck is that, to her, the city is like the palm of hand - small and well-known.

In a quick movement she dives into a crack between two houses, watching as the guards walk under her nose, they curse as they look around and Aoi crawls deeper into the shadows.

Fortunately they didn’t notice her. She was tired and hungry, but still Aoi couldn’t just stop there to rest, she needed to meet up with her brother. And _fast._

Gathering all of her strength and the habits she had learnt from the streets, she quickly climbs one of the house’s walls, jumping over to a metal ladder and hoping over the rail. Now, on the roofs, Aoi could have some peace.

Still panting, Aoi takes off her backpack and drops it to the ground to open it. Inside there's a warm bread - the reason why she ended up being chased by the guards. Just the smell made her empty stomach growl with impatience, and Aoi didn’t waste time in parting the bread in half and taking a huge bite of it while the other half was for her brother that's yet to come from work. She founding stares at the city that raised them.

Aoi couldn’t exactly tell her age. She stopped counting some time ago, and so has her brother, however, unlike Akira, Aoi really didn’t care. They lived in the streets for so many _years_ that their feet were already used to the roughness of the ground. It still took awhile until Akira has managed to save enough money to buy them a new pair of shoes.

Aoi was also used to the large shirts that completely covered her small breasts and the short cut of her brown hair, which made her pass as a boy - a very short thin boy, apparently.

Still, Aoi _loved_ Den City. She liked the greys and the colourful neon lights, the constant noise of chattering, vehicles and pop songs - especially the Idol ones. She liked the salty freeze of Stardust Road, and the delicious smells coming from the bakeries and restaurants. But most of all, Aoi liked her secret place, so secret that not even her brother knew of, a place she usually visited on the weekends alone.

Following down the road, the buildings would start to disappear and in their place would be a natural landscape of white sand and a wide blue sea. Despite its beauty, this was an uninhabited beach since Stardust Road could also be violent. The large waves hit against the rocks with such violence that splatters of salty water would always end up in Aoi's clothes.

Totally not good for a swim...

However Aoi appreciated the peace and quiet once in awhile, she likes to sit on the warm sand and breathe in the fresh perfume of the sea air. Counting the ships and seagulls that pass by.

And it was precisely there, on that very same afternoon, when the sun was down and Aoi stood on the roofs waiting for Akira that she saw something-- _someone_ emerge from the casually violent waters.

 _‘Who the hell thought that was a good place to swim!?’_ She’s on alert now, rising up to her feet to see see the silhouette better.

It was a girl with long scarlet hair cascading down her slim frame, her creamy skin barely covered by scraps of wet fabric. Aoi's first reaction was to step back in shock, after all a strange girl just came out of nowhere. This soon turned into surprise when she sees the girl fall on her knees and cover her eyes like she was crying.

Something about that seemed to awaken something in Aoi, something even greater than what she learnt on the streets. She crouches down, covering the half-bread with the cloth and putting it back on her backpack. When Akira comes at least he’ll know she was there, besides he’ll most likely be able to see her in the beach.

Aoi hops down, quickly running until she gets to the beach. She quickly hides behind some rocks, watching the strange girl. Tears run down her cheeks, red mullet covering her eyes as she crawls through the sand. She seems to be looking for something--

The girl sobs again.

\--Without success apparently.

Aoi takes a deep breath, building courage, then she gets out of hiding, her uncovered feet padding silently on the sand until she reaches the crying girl and touches her shoulder.

“Is everything alright?”

The girl lifts her head, and now Aoi can see her wide blue irises, coloured with a storm and with a strange glint. Her gut feeling screams, but it was too late. Before Aoi can even blink, the girl grabs her wrist and pulls her into water along with her.

 _‘What the--?’_ The harsh waves hit her body and Aoi closes her eyes and screams, bubbles of oxygen rising up to the surface from her mouth.

Aoi tries to fight back, desperately opening her eyes to only find red, then blue, and as the black starts to crawl from the corners of her vision, her lungs are filled again with that sweet air.

Something… _warm_ wraps around her body and Aoi blinks through the saltiness of the water to find the other girl’s face _really close_ to hers. It all suddenly clicks. Aoi and the girl were _kissing_.

The kiss lasted for some short minutes, Aoi brought her hands to the girl’s shoulders when they emerged together to the surface.

When their heads are out of water Aoi violently coughs out some of the water she swallowed and rubs at his eyelids, trying to stop the burning sensation of her irritated red eyes.

“My enchantment didn't work.” The girl’s voice is soft and sweet like bells. “...you’re a woman.”

“Of course I am a woman! Just like you-” Aoi yells, her vision is still a bit foggy from the sea. She braces her legs in the water trying to stay on the surface when they brush against something _scaly_. “-or half of you…”

A mermaid.

The red-haired giggles, and Aoi can finally see _clearly_ , under the crystalline water, a long blue tail gently waving and keeping them afloat.

Aoi's vision travels up, to the slim waist and the slightly tanned skin, the mermaid’s long red hair floats around them and covers the creature’s breasts. They… are quite big. Aoi looks down at her own and finds out the _actual_ reason the mermaid found out she’s a girl.

With red cheeks, Aoi pushes the mermaid away and _tries_ to swim back to the shore while covering her front. Ugh, of course a _mermaid_ had to ruin her _only_ shirt. How is she going to explain this to her brother!?

“Hey wait! The waters are too dangerous for a human.”

The mermaid quickly catches up to Aoi, arms wrapping around her as she easily takes them back to the shore.

Aoi sits on the sand in front of the mermaid. She looked… _interested_.

“I never touched a human girl before.” she whispers, raising her hand and, when she sees no signs of resistance, gently touches Aoi's cheek, elegant fingers caressing it. The mermaid’s eyes seem to _sparkle_ when they turn pink again. “Amazing… Our powers don't work on you. What's your name?”

Aoi leans into the mermaid’s touch, getting distracted by the storm in her eyes.

“Aoi.”

“I am Miyu.” the mermaid smiles. “You are interesting, Aoi. No human has drawn me this much before.”

Aoi likes the way Miyu’s voice sounds and the way her pink lips move when she talks, she also likes how they feel against hers underwater.

“But I thought mermaids killed humans.” Aoi says and a small smile is drawn on Miyu’s features.

“Just men, the evil ones. The ones that hurt you women.”

Aoi smiles too.

At that hour, the sun started to disappear in the horizon and the last rays were reflected on the mermaid’s scales.

“Why do you dress like that? Why don't you wear pretty dresses like other women?” Miyu seems intrigued.

Aoi can’t help but laugh.

“Not all women like to wear dresses.”

“No? But that's what mom told me, the last time she came to earth she saw all girls and women in pretty dresses.”

Aoi is now grinning, hand on her mouth trying to suppress her giggles. “Perhaps in another time things were like that. However, humans evolve.”

The mermaid’s lips form an ‘o’ and Aoi certainly did _not_ think of other forms Miyu’s lips could do.

“But I dress like this not by my choice.” Aoi sighs. “I don't have a house where I can stay. The roads are my home and they are filled with evil men, like the ones you mermaids hurt. And my brother can't always protect me, I have to survive on my own.” Aoi hopes Miyu can understand her explanation and by the way her expression sinks, Aoi assumes she did.

There was silence then, just the sound of the waves hitting the shore was left. The moon was already up in the sky and Aoi wondered if it was already time to go back before her brother started to get worried. The fresh night breeze blows and ruffles Aoi's and Miyu’s clothes and hair. They are staring at each other now.

“You were crying when I found you.” Aoi finally breaks the silence. “You seemed to be looking for something?”

Miyu blinks and her eyes seem to bulge out of her skull, she still looked pretty though, Aoi thinks.

“My mother’s ring! The last time I had it I was here. I can’t go back home without it! She’ll never let me out again!”

Aoi then dispairs alongside the mermaid. That means she’ll never see Miyu again!

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you find it! How is it like?”

“Gold. With a large emerald on top.”

Right. That seems pretty spotable. Aoi searches the beach while Miyu swims next to the shore looking for the ring.

The sand is really soft under her bare feet; there's not many places to look for in a beach as small as that one, besides the small portion of sand there were only the sea and the huge clif where a futurist penthouse stood at the top. Ugh, probably home of a rich prick, Aoi hopes the sea brings a wave strong enough to destroy the rock and bring all of it down.

As she intensely stares at the rocks, Aoi’s eyes catch on a light between them. She rushes to it to look closely and, as she expected: it was the ring, the moonlight had reflected on the large emerald giving away its location.

“Found it!”

Before Aoi could catch up to Miyu, the mermaid was already on her feet running up to her until she trips over her own unfamiliar feet and falls over Aoi. Strong arms wrap around Aoi’s uparms bringing her down alongside Miyu.

Aoi hisses in pain but Miyu doesn’t let go. The hug is strong and intense, something the two of them don’t remember ever feeling before. Aoi pushes Miyu up, both sitting up now, her fingers comb through red looks while Miyu’s hands rest at her back. Went they broke contact, Aoi was smiling, helding Miyu’s hand up and sliping the ring on her ring finger.

Never has Aoi seen a storm so inviting as the ones she sees on Miyu’s eyes when she rises up her hand, the moonlight reflecting prettingly on the emerald.

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

Miyu’s expression closes into something sad.

“Winter is coming. I need to head South right away, I just came back for the ring.”

Aoi feels something tugging in her chest. Even in a short amount of time, she had grown some affection towards Miyu. The mermaid, after all, was the only person she had spoken this much to,as she barely sees her brother because of his many jobs.

“I hope the South is good.” she whispers. Aoi is used to losing things. Miyu would only be one more friend she made but that would leave all of a sudden. No one wants their children to be friends with a street rat anyway.

“I can come back, on summer. To see you again.” Miyu says and in her stormy-blue eyes shines a flicker of hope. A promise.

“I will wait! No matter how long!”

Miyu nods, a radiant smile on her lips. “Thank you for helping me!” And then she leans in to kiss Aoi on her lips.

The girl gasps with surprise, but doesn’t push away, instead she also leans forward, pressing her lips into the softness of Miyu’s. The mermaid’s hands hold her cheeks and Aoi wraps her arms around Miyu’s waist, pulling her down until they’re both laying on the sand, Miyu on top of her as the kiss deepens. The mermaid’s experience guiding Aoi’s tongue as they dance together.

“You’re truly amazing,” Miyu pants between breaks for air. “to kiss me back and not die.”

Aoi pants something akin to a laugh between Miyu’s teeth.

The next time they pull back it’s for good, Miyu gives her one last smile and rises up with Aoi’s help. Aoi doesn’t let go of her hands until Miyu’s feet touch the salty water of the violent sea and Miyu takes impulse to dive her body in the water as soon her tail happared.

Miyu swims fast, when Aoi waves at her the mermaid is already far away, her tail luminescent thanks to the plankton of Stardust Road.

Aoi cups her hands between her mouth and yells at the top of her lungs. “I’ll see you next year!!”

She visits the beach again on the next day, and between the rocks where she found Miyu’s ring, she finds a pretty blue dress.


End file.
